


Chambers

by All_InProcess



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Death, Hartwin, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Russian Roulette, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_InProcess/pseuds/All_InProcess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy and Harry are captured by an unknown group, and subjected to their own very personal types of torture. Finally, the two of them are allowed to see each other. They quickly realize that only one of them is going to be able to make it out alive, and it's all in their own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chambers

It had felt like an eternity of being locked in the small cement room, forced to do nothing but listen to Eggsy’s screams. Harry hadn’t slept in days, how many exactly he wasn’t sure. The only time he got anything that even slightly resembled rest was when he was knocked unconscious by the guards. He didn’t know how things had gone so terribly wrong. The mission was going fine when all of a sudden there was no way out for he and Eggsy, and they were captured. Whoever caught them cut them off from any and all contact with Merlin and the rest of the Kingsman Agency. Harry and Eggsy were flying blind and the agency was completely in the dark. Harry had awoken in a strange room that had nothing but a table and a chair, and he assumed that Eggsy was in the same situation.

  
Harry had banged on the walls and door, demanding to be let out, to see Eggsy, but they wouldn’t budge. He cringed each time he heard Eggsy swear on his life that he didn’t know what their captors were talking about, followed by a scream of pain from whatever the men were doing to him. He knew the boy had always been loyal to a fault, but he never thought that that loyalty would be put into practice like this.

  
One of the guards walked in. Harry had been racking his brain trying to figure out if he knew the uniform style from a previous mission, but nothing was coming to mind. Not to mention, as time went on and he continued to falter from exhaustion, it became harder and harder to remember much of anything. He slammed his fist down on the table, “Who the fuck are you? Who do you work for?”

The guard just laughed and shook his head as he sat down across from Harry, propping his feet up on the table, “You should know better than to ask questions you’ll never get answers to.”

  
The guard’s cool indifference got to Harry more than it should’ve. There was a piercing scream from a cell that could have only been a few away. Harry grimaced and shook his head slightly. He didn’t want to know what they were doing to Eggsy; it almost brought him to tears to even think about it. The two men sat there in silence, the guard looking at Harry, Harry looking at the surface of the table.

  
Finally, the man said, “Do you want to see your little friend?”

  
Harry’s face shot up. He knew better than to give his captors so much emotional ammunition to use against him, but he didn’t care. At that point, the only thing that mattered was Eggsy. He nodded vigorously but didn’t say anything.

  
The guard stood up and mumbled something quietly into a walkie-talkie. Harry couldn’t make out any words no matter how hard he strained his ear. The man walked over to Harry and slapped cuffs on his wrists. “Alright, if you want to see your little buddy over there alive, you won’t try anything stupid. Understood?”

  
Harry nodded and the guard pushed him through the doorway and directly across the hall through another door and into another room. This one was bigger than the one he had just been sitting in. There was a small circular table in the middle with chairs surrounding it. He pushed Harry down into one before taking his cuffs off.

  
Moments later, the door opened again and Eggsy was being shoved through by another large, muscular guard. “Harry!” he cried before he thought better of it. Normally they would only ever refer to each other by their code names when they were in a high-pressure situation, but the both of them were so emotionally drained they couldn’t think straight about much of anything, let alone a detail as minute as that.

  
The guard all but threw Eggsy down into the chair directly across from Harry. The man’s heart sunk as he took in the sight of the boy that he had grown to love so much. Eggsy hardly looked anything like himself anymore. He’d lost all of his color, his hair was sticking out and messed in every possible direction, and his face seemed sunken in. At least, it was in the places that weren’t swollen from being hit. His face was covered in bruises that were all in different stages of the healing process. Some were a fresh, dark purple, but others, like the ones underneath his eyes, were a greenish-yellow. His eyes were bloodshot and watering, like he was permanently on the verge of tears. Eggsy’s appearance let Harry know that they’d been trapped for much longer than he originally thought, Eggsy looked like he had been held captive for weeks or months, not just days.

  
Despite all of that though, and despite all of the pain that he must’ve been in, as Eggsy looked across the table at Harry, he smiled. The grin on the young boy’s face was filled with love and hope, because if Harry was there, nothing so bad could happen that it couldn’t be fixed. Harry’s mere presence was Eggsy’s security blanket. The only reason he had withstood the beatings was by reminding himself that somewhere, a few walls away, the most important man in his world was waiting for him so they could figure out a way to fix everything. Eggsy looked at Harry, whose hair was a mess and who had circles underneath his eyes so dark they could almost be mistaken for bruises, and felt safe because they were still going to be able to get out of that mess together.

  
There was the unmistakable click of a bullet being loaded into a chamber. Both Eggsy and Harry turned to look at the guard, who stood an equal distance between the two of them. He spun the revolver and held the gun in his hand, a sick smile on his face.

  
“You two ever heard of a game called Russian Roulette?”

  
Harry and Eggsy both looked at each other, fear in their eyes. Within an instant they realized that sure, the guards said the two of them could see each other, but they should’ve known better than to think anything good could ever come out of the situation. The pain that flashed in Eggsy’s eyes made Harry tear up. The man shook his head, silently reassuring Eggsy that he would handle the situation, that some way, somehow, the two of them would be okay.

  
The guard handed the gun to Harry, “You first,” he pulled it back right before Harry could grab it, “And remember, no funny business. My associate here will not hesitate to shoot and kill the both of you.” Harry nodded silently and took the gun, all the while trying to figure a way out of the mess he and Eggsy were trapped in.

  
He took a deep breath and stared at the weapon for a moment. He opened his mouth and shivered as the cold metal touched the roof of it. He let out an unsteady sigh as he pulled the trigger. _Click_. Nothing. His shoulders fell with a sense of relief, but that faded away too quickly when he realized that it meant that Eggsy was more likely to have a bullet go tearing through his skull. Harry held on tight to the gun, and the guard ripped it from the man’s fingers, pressing it into Eggsy’s hand.

“Same goes for you,” he said to the boy, “We’ll kill you both.”

In that moment, it didn’t sound like that bad of an idea to Eggsy. But for as okay as he was with dying, he wasn’t okay with being the reason that Harry died. He shut his eyes as he put the gun in his mouth, trembling from head to toe. He pulled on the trigger, but was met by another empty click. The guards let out sadistic laughs as Eggsy removed the weapon from his mouth. He was halfway through handing it to Harry, when suddenly a better plan popped into his head.

Harry saw the boy’s train of thought switch tracks as soon as it happened. He silently willed Eggsy to stop, to not do anything either of them would come to regret. Eggsy’s expression softened for a moment, the smirk that Harry had come to adore passed over the boy’s lips as he spun the gun around on himself, put it back in his mouth, and quickly pulled the trigger.

“ _No_!” Harry screamed and jumped across the table to try and stop the one person who meant everything to him, but it was too late.

There was a deafening bang, followed by a crashing sound as Eggsy’s body flung back in his chair and hit the cement floor. Blood splattered across the wall and ceiling, and some of it got on Harry’s face as he lunged forward. He knelt down next to Eggsy, gripping the boy’s shirt as tears streamed down his face, only able to say the word _no_ over and over again as if it would undo everything that had happened.

The guards stood there, laughing at the scene in front of them. Harry’s body trembled with rage as he stood up and charged at the two men. Before either of them could unholster their weapons, Harry was upon them, beating them with the fury that stems from losing the one person you love the most. Even with the amount of sleep deprivation, and the lack of any weaponry, Harry proved that he didn’t need gadgets to get a job done. It didn’t take long for the two guards to lie limp and lifeless in a bloody heap on the floor. Harry wiped the blood off of his face and hands before dashing back to Eggsy’s side.

He knelt down again and pulled the boy up against him, his head resting against Harry’s chest as the man’s arms wrapped around him. Harry sobbed and his whole body shook with grief. He ran his fingers through Eggsy’s hair, pushing it off the boy’s forehead, like he always used to before the two of them fell asleep at night. His tears fell down onto Eggsy’s face, which still maintained such a calm expression for someone who decided in a moment to take their own life for the sake of the person that they loved.

“You always called yourself a _common-type_ , Eggsy,” Harry whispered into the boy’s ear through his sobs and tears, “But I promise you, you’re anything but _common_.”

He pressed his lips against Eggsy’s temple, shutting his eyes tight as if that would erase the image from his memory. He held the young man against him, blood running down his arm that cradled Eggsy’s head.

All Harry could picture was the serenity in Eggsy’s expression as he had turned the gun back on himself. Beneath the bruises and cuts there was a type of peace and acceptance. Within milliseconds, Eggsy had resigned himself to the fate of taking his own life to save Harry’s, so that one of them had hope of continuing on. Eggsy had known that he wouldn’t have been able to live any kind of life without Harry, so it was only right that Harry got the chance to try and escape, go on to live his life. In a million lifetimes, Eggsy would always choose Harry, he would always be loyal to Harry, even if it meant his own heartbeat was stopped.

Harry’s thumb gently traced Eggsy’s cheek as his tears continued to fall onto the boy’s chest. “I love you,” he told Eggsy aloud for the first time ever, “I love you so much.”


End file.
